


Missing You

by RioRiley



Series: An idiots guide for coping with the events of Avengers Endgame [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Peter, really, misses Tony. And he can only mask his emotions for so long. This is when they fell.





	Missing You

Peter isn't doing anything even remotely related to Tony Stark, when he finally breaks down. He and May are eating breakfast. She's been walking on eggshells around him, and doing anything she can think of to make him happier since the final battle against Thanos. That morning, she had made him breakfast. Pancakes, and eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Peter had simply been putting the raspberry jelly on his pancakes, when his eyes started to well up with tears. 

"You alright?" May says concerned, as Peter starts to get up from the table. She gets up faster, putting her hand softly on his wrist. 

"I'm… fine." Peter says, but his chin has started quivering. May might not have an experts mother's intuition, but she knows enough about Peter from helping to raise him, to know that he is anything but fine. 

She stands in front of him, and pulls him into a hug. 

"I just, I really miss him." Peter admits.

"He loved you Peter." May says quietly. 

"I just, I feel so guilty May, because everyone keeps telling the rest of the team how sorry they are for their loss. None of them even knew we were close may!" Peter says, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Peter, them saying they are sorry that he died isn't going to make anything hurt any less." May says quietly. 

"And at school, they keep playing videos in my classes about his legacy. They're calling it an Iron Legacy. He would have hated that. "Peter says, crying, but with the slightest hint of a smile. 

"Peter, Tony loved attention." May says with a smile. 

"But 'iron Legacy' how lame is that?" Peter says laughing. "He was so much more than Iron Man." Peter says.

"I know." May says. "And that's what the world is going to remember him for. But it's your job to remember and remind people of all the other things that made him special." 

"He was so much more than Iron man." Peter says with a sad smile. He would have done anything for anyone. He loved being around people, and it didn't matter to him if the people were there to use him. He loved giving. He loved serving and saving others. Tony's goal in life was to make people feel important. To make people feel loved.

He made Peter feel like he was the most important person in the world.


End file.
